1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a power supply, and, more particularly, to a modular control and driving device and a high voltage power supply (HVPS) having the same which may be used with an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A is a block diagram illustrating a conventional high voltage power supply (HVPS). An HVPS board 100 includes an input unit 110, a multi-channel output module 120, and an output unit 130. FIG. 1B is a block diagram illustrating the multi-channel output module 120 illustrated in FIG. 1A. The multi-channel output module 120 includes an input connector 122, a control and driving unit 124, a transforming unit 126, a rectifying and multiplying unit 128, and an output connector 129.
Referring to FIG. 1B, the HVPS board 100 is configured such that the multi-channel output module 120 includes both the control and driving unit 124, which is a circuit connected to a first side of the transforming unit 126, and the rectifying and multiplying unit 128, which is a circuit connected to a second side of the transforming unit 126. As a result, all parts of the conventional HVPS are molded and provided on one HVPS board 100. Accordingly, since the circuit connected to the first side of the transforming unit 126 and the circuit connected to the second side of the transforming unit 126 are integrated, it is difficult to separately design, for example, only the circuit connected to the second side of the transforming unit 126, and also difficult to freely select a distance and a contact method between the circuit connected to the first side and the circuit connected to the second side.
Further, when the entire HVPS board 100 of the conventional HVPS is molded, an end of a controller and a variable resistor are molded as well, making it difficult to finely adjust an output voltage and increasing costs due to an increase in the amount of used molding material.